2 Broke Girls : Nouveau départ
by allylicity
Summary: Mariage de max puis derniers instants dans l'appart entre coloc! Histoire de faire un final digne de ce nom vu que la saison 7 est annulée...snif!


**Nouveau départ (2 Broke Girls final)**

 **Mariage de max puis derniers instants dans l'appart entre coloc'…snif ! Histoire de faire un final digne de ce nom vu que la saison 7 est annulée.**

 **Bonne lecture et bonne journée. :D**

* * *

 **Un matin dans une église de Williamsburg**

 _« Max, ça va être le moment, tous les invités sont arrivés…enfin nos amis et la famille de Randy sont là,_ dit Caroline en ouvrant la porte où Max mettait sa robe de mariée. _Max, allez, tu…Max !_

Caroline découvrit Max entrain d'enjamber la fenêtre de la pièce en robe de mariée.

 _\- Max qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Max se retourna un peu honteuse et essayant de faire comme si tout était normal. Elle replaça une mèche de son chignon :

 _\- Je prenais un peu l'air._

Caroline croisa les bras sur son fourreau en soie rose pâle très élégant, le regard plein de reproche.

 _\- Ok,_ dit Max en revenant dans la pièce tant bien que mal avec sa robe. _Je comptais partir avant de tout gâcher ! Voilà t'es contente ?!_

 _\- Max, Randy t'attends. Pourquoi ça n'irai pas ?_

 _\- Parce que c'est moi ! Voilà pourquoi !_ s'emporta Max. _A chaque fois qu'il m'arrive quelque chose de bien, les choses tournent mal comme si le destin me disait 'prends ça dans ta face pétasse !'_

Caroline souriait ce qui changea le ton de Max :

 _\- Pourquoi tu souris ?_

 _\- Rien c'est juste que tu trouves vraiment que les choses tournent mal ? Randy t'attend devant l'autel pour ton mariage, on a un bar à dessert, on va enfin quitter cet appart de malheur et pleins de choses sympa nous attendent, tu appelles ça avoir la poisse ?!_

Max se tortilla sur elle-même.

Arrête de sourire comme ça on dit une dingue possédée prête à me tuer !

Caroline fit son regard de reproche :

 _\- Allez Max, tout le monde t'attend et tu sais quoi rien de mauvais ne va arriver aujourd'hui,_ s'impatienta la blondinette.

 _\- Et si Randy se rendait compte qu'il faisait une erreur et qu'il se tirait ?_

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Oleg et Sophie sont sur le coup, je les ai même vu cacher une barre de fer pas loin pour le tabasser…juste au cas où._

Max inspira un bon coup et revit Caroline sourire prête à pleurer :

 _\- Putain Caroline, si je te voir sourire encore comme ça c'est toi que je balance par la fenêtre._

 _\- C'est juste que…oh Max tu es magnifique et tu vas te marier ! C'est si merveilleux. Cette robe te va à merveille._

Max se regarda dans le miroir sur pied trônant au milieu de la pièce. La robe était simple, les bretelles tombant sur ses épaules et était surmontée d'un voile mi long. Elle se surprise à sourire.

La musique se fit entendre :

 _\- Bon allez c'est le moment,_ dit Caroline en tendant le bouquet de roses blanches à son amie _. Je vais aller voir si Earl est prêt pour te faire remonter l'allée._

 _\- Earl ne m'accompagnera pas, c'est toi qui va le faire…enfin si tu veux,_ dit Max d'un air gêné.

Caroline ouvrit de grands yeux.

 _\- Déjà Earl risque de mourir à mi-chemin tellement l'allée est grande et …je tiens à ce que ça soit toi qui le fasse._

 _\- Oh Max,_ répondit Caroline émue.

 _\- Ce mariage se fait grâce à toi. Je ne regrette pas de t'avoir recueilli chez moi et Caroline Channing, tu as donné un sens à ma vie. Je ne serais pas copropriétaire d'un bar à dessert, je n'aurais pas de diplôme, je n'aurais pas rencontré ce gars-là qui m'attend pour se marier avec moi, quelle idée ! Tu es vraiment la plus belle rencontre de ma vie et j'ai vraiment envie que ce soit toi qui m'aide à m'avancer dans vers l'autel avec cette robe de meringue de magasine de mode !_

Sans plus attendre, Caroline fit un câlin à Max.

 _\- Toi aussi tu es ma plus belle rencontre. Et je serais ravi de t'amener vers Randy._

 _\- Allez, on va se le faire ce mariage,_ dit Max en avançant vers les portes battantes. _En plus j'ai hâte de voir Han faire la petite fille qui lance les fleurs dans son panier !_

 _\- Tu verras je lui ai choisi une robe trop chou! »_

Les filles rigolèrent et s'avancèrent dans l'allée.

* * *

Le mariage avait été minimaliste et s'était fait en petit comité. La réception s'était tenu dans le bar à dessert des filles et Max et Randy rayonnaient de bonheur à la plus grande joie de Caroline.

Deux jours plus tard, les filles venaient de finir d'emballer le dernier carton dans leur appartement. L'heure du déménagement était enfin venue.

Les filles se posèrent sur le canapé, épuisées.

Puis Caroline se tourna vers Max après avoir regardé l'appartement :

 _« Max, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas et qu'on s'en va enfin de ce trou !_

 _\- Eh ! soit plus gentil avec lui, je te signale que tu as habité ici au lieu du métro._

 _\- Oui c'est vrai mais fini les douches pourries, mon lit dans le mur, Oleg et Sophie qui s'envoient en l'air au-dessus !_

 _\- Oui bon pour ça c'est cool,_ dit Max en faisant un peu une mine sombre.

Caroline le remarqua :

 _\- Ça va Max ?_

 _\- Oui c'est juste que…je suis resté très longtemps ici, c'est la seule maison où je me suis sentie bien. Et puis j'avoue que la colloque avec toi va me manquer un peu, j'ai dit un peu, ne te réjouit pas trop vite !_

Caroline souriait :

 _\- Moi aussi ça va me manquer mais on se verra au bar à dessert et au Dinner pour encore quelques mois le temps que Han trouve des serveuses aussi qualifiées que nous._

 _\- C'est vrai qu'on a mis la barre haute. Qui va se moquer de Han bientôt ?_

 _\- Oh mais on ira de temps en temps pour lui rappeler,_ assura Caroline. _Et puis aussi pour lui piquer ses alcools qui super chic pour des soirées événements dans notre bar ! »_

Les filles se levèrent et regardèrent une dernière fois l'appartement. Un nouveau départ s'annonçait et pour la première fois, Max fut optimiste et attendait la suite de ses aventures avec Caroline avec impatience.


End file.
